Wish upon the Stars
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Ben takes Mal on a date to the Enchanted Lake that ends with memories they'll never forget. ONE SHOT. [Ben/Mal]


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Mal smiled up at the puffy white clouds drifting through the endless blue sky above. Ben had taken her on another date to the Enchanted Lake, a spot that had very quickly become their place. Whenever Ben became too stressed over his royal duties or Mal grew tired of reporters shoving a camera in her face they came here, the one place they could enjoy each other's company without being disturbed. It wasn't as though the Enchanted Lake was off limits to the public, it was more that not many people knew the path to get there.

As always, Ben had begun with a picnic making sure Mal had enough to eat of all her favourite things, especially a big bowl of strawberries. Once he was certain she'd eaten her fill he'd packed up what was left before his board shorts with the little crowns on them made an appearance. Chuckling at her adorable boyfriend she finally removed her dress, a purple bikini underneath.

While the fairy would never love the water she didn't loathe the idea of swimming, as long as Ben was beside her of course. Taking his hand she'd let him guide her into the water, the King making sure she stayed in the shallower waters as they played. This time when he presented her with a shining rock she told him she didn't need a wish but he'd insisted she take it. Smiling she'd kissed his lips before tossing it back.

Skin beginning to prune, they'd made their way back to the stone platform, lying down on the rug as the sun began to set. "What did you wish for?" Ben was such an inquisitive puppy but that was one of the things she loved about him, he was always so genuinely interested in whatever she had to say.

Rolling on her side so she could face him Mal smiled at the King. "I wished that every day we could be as happy as we are today." Gentle eyes glittered with joy as Ben captured her lips in a tender kiss. She hadn't wished for herself, she'd wished for them, for a happily ever after together. That was all he wanted for them, to grow old happily and in love together.

His lips claimed hers and suddenly the world stood still, nothing else existed but him. Pulling back for air the fairy gasped as the stars began to shine, strings of fireflies creeping out to flutter over the surface of the lake. It was like the entire lake had been coated with pixie dust, the lights dancing around them creating a completely magical world just for them.

Catching her chin between his fingers Ben drew her back in for a kiss, hungry lips devouring her own before moving on to her neck. Continuing down her collarbone Ben paused for a moment, waiting to see if she stopped him before slipping a tongue beneath her bikini top. Mal gasped, her back arching, presenting her chest to him. Heeding her encouragement Ben's fingers untied the knots on her bikini, watching hungrily as it fell from her pale skin.

She was a thing of ethereal beauty, her soft, creamy skin all gentle curves and delicate swells ending in two pert little dusky buds. He'd loved her the moment he'd seen her but now there was a desire burning through his veins that demanded satisfaction and it wouldn't rest until it had tasted her. Green eyes gazed up at him not used to being so exposed, her cheeks flushed as she waited for his next move. Not wanting to disappoint, he captured one rosy pearl between his teeth, suckling on it like a babe while tugging until she began to whimper.

Ben switched breasts, his hand sliding down her stomach until it reached her bikini bottoms. Gripping the fabric he slowly slid it down her legs before tossing it off to land with her top. Pulling back Ben took a moment to look at her naked body beneath the moonlight, the silvery beams seemed to reflect of her skin to appear as though she was glowing beneath him. "Beautiful." He murmured before returning his attention to her chest.

Mal gave a small cry as a hand slid between her thighs, finger brushing against the dampness there. Sliding one finger inside he stroked her gently, teasing to see if a second could join it. "Ben" His name gasped from her lips made him stand to attention and he wanted nothing more then to plunge himself into her but held back knowing that would hurt her. She hadn't been interested in boys before she met him which meant he was the first to see her like this let alone touch her. Nodding to himself he took his time, she deserved to know a world of pleasure before he hurt her.

Mal smiled through a gasp as a pillow slid under her head, typical Ben, always looking after her and treating her like a Princess. Her fingers slid into his hair, body shifting beneath him as he played her like an instrument until she was making a symphony of noises for him. Lips and tongue burnt a train from her breasts down her stomach until he could lap away at the liquid pooling between her thighs. One firm hand held her in place while his tongue and fingers parted her, delving deeper inside until she was whining with need. "Ben please."

The was a note of desperation in her voice that almost made Ben's will break. "Hush, I don't want to hurt you." She was almost ready for him, it would still hurt but not nearly as badly as if he took her now. Three fingers slid into her, spreading and stretching as her hips wriggled with need. Desire was thrumming through her veins igniting her senses until he consumed all of them.

Smiling at his needy fairy Ben pulled back, finally sliding his shorts off and letting his own aching desire bask in the moonlight. Like an arrow it pointed straight and true, angled towards his purple-haired Princess. Covering her body with his he kissed her pink lips, positioning himself between her thighs. "Are you sure? This is going to hurt." There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to unite them as one beneath the stars but if she said the word he'd pull back and not say a thing.

Mal nodded, she wanted this, even more because he was still thinking of her even when she could tell he wanted this as badly as she did. "I can take it." His lips crashed against hers, swallowing her cries as he slowly slid into her. Taking the bandaid technique he suddenly surged forward, sheathing himself completely inside her before halting all movement. Fingernails bit into his back and he could feel the faint trickle of blood rolling down his back but that wasn't important right now. Ducking his head he began to suckle on her neck, one hand cradling her head while the other toyed with a nipple in an attempt to distract her from the pain.

Slowly her breathing became calmer, her anguished cries shifting to a soft whimper. "It's okay." She told him, her breathy voice still tinged with pain. "I'm okay." Slowly he began to move, lips and fingers still seeking out pleasure points to make her moan.

The pain receded, desire taking it's place. Pleasure curled itself tightly in her abdomen, winding up like a spring without snapping. Legs wrapped around Ben's waist pulling him deeper into her with each thrust. He had never looked so good, his eyes dark with lust while his body glimmered in the golden lights of the fireflies. He was a greek god carved from the finest marbled and chiseled to her perfection, and best of all he was all hers.

Lips attacked his greedily, hips shifting to meet him. It was a dance for two but a song only they could hear. Clutching his shoulders Mal rolled them over so she was on top. His stiffness hit a spot that had her mewling. Head thrown back, fingers tangled in her locks and back arched she looked like a goddess in the moonlight, a shining deity for his eyes only. She was his Aphrodite yet she held the passion and fire of Athena. Mal was his dark Princess, his goddess made mortal, and it was to her he would whisper his rosaries for the rest of his days.

Ben lay back, fingers gripping her hips tight enough to bruise as she rode him. He'd tried to touch Audrey like this but something always held him back. He'd always assumed it was because she was the picture of royal perfection, too pure for such impure notions, he couldn't even seem to go it alone to the thought of her, but now he knew why. Audrey was the perfect Princess but he wanted fire, he wanted someone passionate enough to stand up to him and voice an opposing opinion with conviction and pride. He wanted…Mal. She was outspoken, brash and sometimes callous but she was honest and she ignited a fire in him he'd never felt before. Sin and saving grace all wrapped into one delicious bundle and he was never letting her go. Taking control Ben rolled them over so he was lying on top of her once more. The beast within him growled his pleasure at the regained dominance.

Mal cried out as his thrusts came faster now, deeper, harder. His eyes had darkened with lust until she looked almost black. It should have startled her but instead it made the dragon inside her purr with delight. By rights Ben should have never given her a second glance. He was the perfect Prince. Kind, courteous, generous, loving an with the largest heart she'd ever seen. People like her didn't get happy endings, they didn't find true love, just pain and suffering. Yet he saw her darkness and never once shied away, he saw parts of her she never even knew existed and he fought until she could see them too. Now she knew why, he saw the monster inside her and it answered the call of his own. His beast desired her dragon as much as Ben desired her, they were two pieces of the same puzzle, they just hadn't known it.

"You're my happy ending." Mal muttered, right before a blinding light erupted behind her eyes. Head thrown back in ecstasy she screamed her pleasure, fingernails leaving deep lines down his back. Ben watched her fall apart in his arms and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was unbound by reservations or fettered by worries and doubts, there was nothing but pure joy on her face. Feeling his own surge of delirious passion he pulled out, the evidence of his pleasure coating her stomach.

Flopping down beside her one hand gently cupped her cheek while he regained his breath. "And you're my heart." Pulling her close they lay tangled together amongst the dancing lights waiting to catch their breath. Sweeping her into his arms Ben carried her into the lake, washing away the mess they'd left but holding tightly to the memories. Ben's bike seemed an eternity away, a journey he was loathe to make. Instead he arranged the pillows and lay his lady down on them. Taking his place beside her he threw a second blanket over them, holding her close, the fireflies and the stars keeping watch as they slept.

-May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
